


Fire Emblem Random Pairing Collection

by Faded_Spark



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Suggestions/requests welcome, random pairings, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_Spark/pseuds/Faded_Spark
Summary: Mostly romantic and/or NSFW fanfics with randomly generated pairings across the Awakening and Fates games. Feel free to suggest pairings, too! They can be crack or AU pairings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To practice writing, I have decided to make a collection of Fire Emblem one-shots... Though some won't be exactly one-shots, either! I have a list of characters from Awakening and Fates (as those are the only games I've completed, sorry!) and will be using a random number generator to decide pairings, though I will skip over pairings that I'm not comfortable writing. Some chapters will be AU if I come up with ideas for them!

The fourth painting. The fourth. In less than a week’s time.

A sigh sounded in the tent where Shigure kept his artworks as he stared at the colors splashed across each canvas in front of him. They were darker than his usual paintings and some who had seen his works may even voice their concerns, but the nightmarish visuals were fitting of a certain diviner in the army. Still, he had to mentally scold himself for the fact that his muse was fixated on said diviner…

“Such lovely paintings…” 

A voice startled the sky knight from his thoughts and he turned, letting out a choked gasp when the very subject of his art stood before him, a delightfully dark smile on her face. “A-ah… Rhajat… Wh-what are you doing in here…?”

“I was passing by… But that dreary sigh of yours could be heard for miles… I thought perhaps someone had cursed you…” Her eyes trailed from Shigure back to the paintings. “Oh…. Is this…?” Her pale skin flushed with a contrasting shade of red and she stepped back, shooting Shigure a flustered, inquisitive look.

“I-I can explain!” The bright-haired male rose from his knees and walked over to Rhajat, spewing the first excuse that came to his mind in his panic. “I am practicing by painting many of the soldiers within the army. Y-you are not the only one.” 

It didn’t take him long to realize that his words were not very convincing as he saw Rhajat’s eyes narrow. He had been happy that at the very least, she wasn’t looking at him as she glared, but that joy was short lived as she looked up, making eye-contact with him for only a few seconds. The young man had expected her to speak, maybe even to ridicule his feelings, but when the ink-haired woman remained silent, he tried to break through the awkwardness. “I am well-aware of your feelings for… Ah, well, you know… So I understand if… If you’re annoyed by my interest in you. I simply find you captivating and--” 

“This odd feeling…” she interrupted him, turning her cheek away from the paintings and their artist. “...I hate it… Have you hexed me with your art…?” 

“No…? No! Certainly not!”

“Hmm…. I don’t know if I believe you…”

The distant look in her eyes mixed with the tinge of blush that was still spread over her cheeks was strangely inspiring, just like much of the woman in front of him. Despite his nerves, he put on a confident smile and stepped forward. “I am certain that I have not cursed you, Rhajat. I would like to hope that… perhaps you are flattered with my art? No…. Not my art. With me and m-my feelings for you…” The crack in his voice was audible and shrill in his ears and it made every shred of confidence he had left dissipate; his cheeks grew warm and while he had anticipated reaching out to take her hand, he backed away instead. 

The hex-caster let out a hum of thought before cracking a smile that most would find unsettling. “Maybe that is it… My eyes had always been on one person so I never expected to catch the attention of another…. Interesting…” Much to his surprise, she stepped closer, locking eyes with him now, her gaze unyielding. 

Without thinking, the artist leaned down and locked lips with her. His heart raced as he closed his eyes… Alas, the moment would abruptly end as Rhajat tensed, pulled away, and gasped. “...!!! M-m-my sincerest apologies! I-I th-th-thought….!” At a loss for words, the vivid-haired man stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck, his face a clashing shade of crimson.

Covering her mouth, she swiftly distanced herself from Shigure and shook her head. “...Unexpected… I only wanted to look at you… I... I…” The mage didn’t finish her sentence and almost instantly, she was gone, leaving the sky knight to himself. 

“Oh my… I believe I’ve upset her…” he breathed out, staring at the opening in the cloth enclosure. “What do I do now…?”


End file.
